galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Terran Federation
]] ]]The Terran Federation is one of the four factions in Galaxy on Fire 2. Its population mostly consists of Terrans. They are the largest most powerful faction, caused by their expansionism and constant exploration. The Terran Federation borders all 3 other factions in the Silky Way, earning a huge profit from this position. Station Design Terran station designs are very conventional, much like their ships. They tend to consist of many or one single square/octagonal "columns", one of which will contain the docking zone, the rest containing various other utilities. An exception to this would be Io Ombak station in Aquila, which has a lone, "squashed" cylinder with a communication anntenae on the top of the station. Ship Design Terran ship designs generally appears to be more conventional than the Vossk and the Nivelians, having wings in practical places, and generally aerodynamic-looking shapes (with the exception of the Anaan or the Cormorant). Their ships are generally considered to be quite average, with the Vossk out-performing them in armor and the Nivelians out-performing them in handling. Though this may be an disadvantage to some, their two special ships, the Cormorant and the Anaan more than make up for this for sheer cargo space. All Terran ships follow a gunmetal-gray and yellow color scheme. Terran ship designs are time-tested and have been proven effective by countless missions. History The Terran Federation is the youngest out of the three major factions in the galaxy. Their species, the Terrans, fled their home-world due to environmental crisis and colonized various adjacent star systems. Constant expansionism and explortion eventually made them incredibly powerful. The Vossk Empire disliked Terran ideology and expansionism, and as a result, fought a long war with the Terran Federation. During this time, a Vossk commander conspired with a Terran officer and the Pirates. When the Void Threat came about in 3598 A.D, the Terrans were at the forefront of stopping the Void attacks. They founded Deep Science, a factionless research institution, to learn more about the Voids and how to stop them. They also formed an uneasy alliance with the Vossk Empire to stop them. Despite all their efforts, the Terrans made little progress in stopping the Voids. This changed when Keith T. Maxwell joined the fight, and thanks to his efforts, the Void Threat was temporarily stopped. During the Midorian supernova, the Terran Federation supplied gunships to evacuate Midorian refugees. They also provided resources to build and protect a plasma array to implode the supernova. During the colonization of the Shroud Nebula, the Terrans sent some of their commanders to colonize it. When the Neox Sector was discovered, the Terrans were at the forefront of colonizing the new area, sending in countless men and women to settle the area. Many Terran civilians fled to the Neox Sector as well, hoping to start a new life there. The Terran Federation was severly hurt when the Shattering occured. Almost half the Terran military presence in Neox was gone, and many high-ranking government officals were killed in the explosion. Political Situation The Terran Federation's main adversary are the Vossks. The Terran Federation was once an ally of the Nivelian Republic. They have good trade relations with the Nivelians, and as a result, Terran freighters can be seen at Nivelian stations and vice-versa. Society Terrans are very liberal. Their citizens constantly bring about new ideas and challenege old ones. They can be described as free-thinkers. Terrans constantly try to explore the known universe, bringing the concepts of free will and compassion to the other races. This is praised by the Grey and the Nivelians, but loathed by the Vossk. Gallery 330AA6BD-4D69-4D8B-B217-0478FD772058.png|A Vol Noor in the hanger of a Terran station Terran battle cruiser.jpg|A Terran Battle Cruiser See Also *Space Fleet *Terran Ships *Terran Characters *Terran Systems *Terran-Vossk War Category:Factions Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD Category:Galaxy on Fire Alliances Category:Supernova Category:Valkyrie